


First to Fall

by YoureNotEvenReady



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Dream team x reader, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureNotEvenReady/pseuds/YoureNotEvenReady
Summary: Y/n has been friends with George for a good six years, and after a hard childhood a friendship with the British Omega is just what she needs. But when Dream and Sapnap decide they want in, how will they cope?I know, I'm really shit at writing descriptions, this was originally just a thing I started long ago but wasn't going to post anywhere, so I hope you enjoy it I guess :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Gergenotfound & Sapnap
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	1. Welcome friend <3

I'm guessing you just stumbled on this, so Hi! Sorry if there's some continuity errors, I know it's kind of bad, I'm really bad at writing coherent plots first try so I usually skip over long sections of plot to more interesting bits so every so often I may post like a half-chapter long after it's due where there's some more plot explanation, so keep an eye out for those lol, anyway I hope you enjoy, the first chapter is more of an introduction than anything

Somebody on one of the chapters asked me to explain A/B/O so I guess here it is, I'm sorry if it's bad I'm really shit at explaining stuff.  
(And I decided to copy+paste it in the first chapter for any first time A/B/O readers, which at this point I doubt there's many if you're on Ao3)

The whole premise is based around the kind of mating cycles that wolves/wild canines have within their packs, but more intense.

There's:  
Alpha's, strong, dominant, typically male.  
Omega's, typically weaker/softer, mostly female, submissive.  
and Beta's, female and male, mate with each other rather than with Alpha's and Omega's who typically keep to each other.

You've encountered the word 'Heat' by now, it's basically, something only Omega's experience, a way more intense period with a lot more liquids (called slick) and a lot less control and coherence. Omega's in heat will typically do anything to get an Alpha.  
Alpha's have something called a Rut, which is like a period of time where they are like, more angry/aggravated than usual, and they also have something called a Knot. A knot is a part of the dick that locks the mated pair together for an amount of time and basically ensures pregnancy, and it also helps calm and Omega's heat. If you really want to know then look it up.  
Beta's don't have either, however they are influenced by the scents of both, driven to either please an omega or beg for an Alpha.

For Male Omegas, yes they do have a uterus and can get pregnant, yes they do have heats and that can be dangerous. Some people write it as they don't have a vagina, but I personally do so if you don't like that then why are you still here? Side note: It's very very very rare for a male omega to get a female omega pregnant, and vice versa with two male omegas.  
For Female Alphas, no they do not have a dick, which seems counterproductive, but they can get an omega pregnant. Their knot is located in the clitoris, which becomes engorged and locks the pair together.  
Extra things, when an Alpha purrs near an Omega they become calmed, Omega purrs are only a sign of satisfaction or comfort, and the Alpha command can be resisted with training and practice. It is easier to resist a command that doesn't come from your mate, and this may be a part of the story later. When and Alpha and Omega become mated it's like a transfer/trade of pheromones that involves biting the mating gland. Commonly Beta's cannot be a part of this, however they do have a mating gland on their wrist and neck that time has forgotten about. Mated circles between more than one Omega and more than one Alpha aren't uncommon but they are difficult and to get it first try requires a lot of trust and a lot of love. When mated, the Omega will get a 'collar' around their neck/chest area which displays a color of their Alpha in a swirling pattern completely unique to that pair like a tattoo. (Also forced Mates/rape and then unwanted mating is punishable by death because that's the only way to break the bond) 

If there's anything I missed, please tell me and I'll try to add it in :)

For now, Enjoy the story.


	2. Introduction

"Geooooorrgeee!" I whine, "We're gonna be late for class you nerd!" I tug on his arm, which causes him to jerk the mouse, "No! I'm so close to winning!" He protests. I sigh, "I'm leaving and if you don't come right now I'm changing your minecraft username to babyboy123," I say. Within an instant, he has disconnected from Hypixel and quit Minecraft, "Anything but that," He mumbles, putting his headphones down. I chuckle, "I wasn't actually going to, I just worry." I pause for a second, "We're still in school Gogy, we need to focus on our subjects," He stands up off his computer, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, "You're right, I'm sorry," He kisses the side of my head, "How about this, we only play minecraft on the weekends?" He proposes and I smile, "Sounds great, and smart, now let's go!"

He grabs his bag off his bed, slinging it over his shoulder before taking my hand and walking out of his house with me. George and I have been best friends since I moved to England about a year ago, I'm an Omega and my older brother moved here with me to get away from our parents. My brother is around twenty currently, six years older than me, and works in online tech so he was able to save up enough for the both of us to move here and get a house. George befriended me at school when nobody else wanted to, and eventually we got to know each other well enough that he trusted me with his biggest secret: He's an Omega too. Male Omegas and Female Alphas are rare, and people don't tend to be accepting of them, which is why I am the only person outside of George's immediate family that knows. People assume George is a Beta, his voice is 'too high' to be an Alpha's voice apparently, but I think George is perfect no matter what his orientation.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's finally get into the good stuff ;)

~~~Skip six years~~~

"George stop! We need to kill the skeletons!" Dream cries, frustrated. In case you were wondering, which I'm sure you were, the four of us: Me, George, Dream, and Sapnap, are trying to beat minecraft while we all control one player. George controls what we hold and breaking blocks, Sapnap is mob killing, I am jumping, and Dream is moving. George likes to insist that we need to eat the food in the middle of a mob fight, which as you can tell, annoys the hell out of Dream. I let out a giggle and take my hand off my spacebar to prevent our character from jumping. It only takes Dream a few seconds to realize, turning his attention to me next, "You have to jump! We need crits!" He protests.

I laugh and George switches to the food again. "Both of you are being childish! Do you actually want to fucking win this or not?" He shouts and I privately think that we have to edit that out. I laugh again, resuming my jumping, "Dream calm down, it's just a game," "But he's the speedrun prince so this must be so frustrating," Sapnap adds, "To be working with us," I chuckle, "We really are a band of idiots," George adds and Dream sighs, "You guys are the idiots, I'm the only sensible one," The next second, I take my hand away from the spacebar at almost exactly the same time as George switches to the food, causing Dream to hit his desk, "STOP EVERYTHING THAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW, I MEAN IT!"

I twitch a couple of times before falling still, under his Alpha command to remain still and silent. My inner Omega is desperate to please, pushing against my resistive efforts, ~Gotta please Alpha! Just wants what's best for us, need to make him happy!~ "Wait, George, what are you doing? Select the sword!" Sapnap says through my headset. George. My mind freezes and I start to panic, George has never had a full on Alpha command forced on him before, it's only ever been from his own family, he doesn't know what it's like, he doesn't know how to cope. The panic overpowers the command racing through my mind as my heart starts to race, my fingers twitching and flexing as I desperately fight against the command's power.

"Guys what's going on?" Dream asks and I watch as he runs from the fight, trying to get away without placing blocks or jumping. Eventually, he gets away, but my panic doesn't ease, rising with every second, tears escaping my eyes. My heartbeat picks up as I start to breathe shallower, I can only imagine what it's like for George right now. He's less than ten meters away from me and I can't go to him to help him. He's so close but so far, and now Dream and Sapnap will know he's an Omega. I'm panicking enough for both of us, plus some. "Alpha command!" Sapnap shouts suddenly, shocking me into listening, "She's an Omega, you used a command!" Dream gasps, "Shit! I'm so sorry, Y/n, you can move everything's alright!" He says quickly, falling into the command for the last part of his sentence.

I suck in a breath, filling my lungs with much needed oxygen after my shallow breathing, "Dream!" I gasp, before my eyes widen and I push away from my desk, my headphones falling off my ears, "GEORGE!" I scream, already out the door and down the hall, pushing the door open to George's room. He's frozen in his chair, his hands shaking in mid air just above his mouse and keyboard. "GEORGE!" I scream again, not even caring at this point that Dream and Sapnap are listening. I dart over to him, ducking under his arm and pushing him in his chair away from his desk, cupping his tear-stained cheeks gently in my palms. "George-" I stop myself from saying anything, seeing the panic in his eyes matching my own times three.

"DREAM!" I yell over my shoulder, hoping the mic will pick it up. "DREAM YOU HAVE TO USE THE COMMAND, SET HIM FREE!" I sob, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Before I figure out whether he's heard me or not, I stand, slinging my legs over George and wrapping them around his waist. Just as I sit he starts to move again, arms instantly trapping me on his lap, his face burying itself into my neck. I release some of my pheromones, catching his headphones before they can fall to the ground, and in response he releases some of his as we try and calm each other down.

I pull away slightly, cupping his cheeks again, "Oh baby..." I whisper, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling him close again. "Y/N!" I hear Dream's voice shout through George's headphones, and I slip them on with one hand, turning the chair around so I'm facing George's microphone, "Yeah?" I mumble. "Hey! Are you both ok? I see you guys on his facecam, George is an Omega?" The concern in Dream's voice makes me smile a little and I look into the camera for a second, "We're alright," I grunt, my mouth covered mostly by George's shirt, "And yeah, he is," "You guys are adorable," Nick says quietly, almost shy. I chuckle, "George, Nick called us adorable," I mumble with a giddy smile on my face, feeling his face heat up in a blush against my neck, his lips curve into a smile. His shaking subsides slightly and I smile, slipping a hand under his shirt to trace gentle patterns on his back.

"You guys are so cute, I wouldn't mind getting in on that to be honest," Dream says. My face flushes and I hear him laugh, "You're blushing! Sapnap did you see that? We made her blush!" I hear the two of them laughing, but George's hands distract me, unbuttoning his shirt. We're both wearing button up shirts, his shirts, and I have no bra on underneath. Mine is a deep red and his is plain black accompanied by a grey zip up hoodie. His hands push the sides of his shirt apart before he starts unbuttoning mine, his fingertips trailing softly down my skin. My blush deepens as he reaches the last button, pushing the sides out of the way and slipping his arms around me again, under the shirt this time. I feel the warmth of his skin as he pulls me flush to him, his heartbeat against mine.

My heartrate has fallen considerably since George was freed, now helped by the skin to skin contact we share a love for. George swivels the chair so he's facing the computer, "Can I have my headphones back?" He mumbles. I reach up with and remove the two voices from my head, positioning them over George's ears instead. "Any questions?" He asks into the microphone, strangely confident now that his biggest secret is out in the open. I let my eyelids close, resting my head on his shoulder as his voice vibrates through my body. "Outside my family? Only Y/n knows," I hear him say, "And of course, now you guys," His chest rises and falls with each breath, slowing as time goes on. He relaxes more and more with each question he answers, "She's known since day one, she sensed it, but I only truly told her after a year,"

"It's normal for me because its the way I've been for my entire life," "Yes, Clay, I have a uterus, but I don't call it that," "What do you call it then?" I hear him ask, muffled to me because I'm not wearing George's headphones, "A child palace," "That's kinda romantic," I smile, "He never says uterus or vagina, he calls his and mine a child palace and I think it's beautiful," I say after moving my lips from George's shoulder. "Look, I'm so sorry I ruined this recording by doing that to you guys-" "Clay it's not ruined, we can just cut it all out!" George interrupts him. I slightly shuffle myself in George's lap and suddenly I feel his erection pressed against my thigh, "But we should probably finish it tomorrow if you don't mind," Subtle George, subtle. I think, a smirk growing on my lips as his hand slips up my back to where my bra clip would be. "Talk to you guys tomorrow then?" "Say bye to Y/n for me!" "Bye Clay," I say over my shoulder, "Love you both," "See George! She loves me! It's not that hard!" George sighs but I can tell he's smiling, "Whatever, bye!" He disconnects and I feel him slump slightly, almost exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I hope you're liking it, I promise it gets better just give it a chance, I know I suck at plots but go with it  
> -Chase


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First smut, plus a small dilemma ;)

I pull away a little, leaning back, and he frowns, "Where you going baby?" He leans towards me, pressing kisses to my neck and I pout, "I gotta go stop my recording and exit the server!" I moan, trying to move away. He smirks against my skin, nipping and biting lightly, "Nooooo, stay," He mumbles. I whine, sliding back off his lap and planting my feet on the floor, "I have to otherwise it'll take up so much space on my computer when I finally do stop it!" He chuckles, letting go of me, "Don't dawdle!" He shoos me away and his warm, soft pheromones seem to follow me out the door, clinging onto the shirt. I quickly pad down the hall, and once I'm in my room I pick up my headphones from the floor, inspecting them for any damage.  
"So, George and Y/n, you think they're having a thing?" I hear Clay's voice come through them and I freeze, staying silent and out of shot of my webcam. "You never know, they've been really close friends for ages," "Yeah but they're both omegas, the only thing they can get out of it is pleasure, isn't it like a one in a billion chance of a male omega getting a female omega pregnant?" I hear Nick hum, "Either way, they're both really attractive and not gonna lie, I wanna get in on it," I feel a shot of arousal in my core, hearing an Alpha admit such a thing when he doesn't know I'm listening is emboldening and I almost give away my position. "Yeah, sucks they live so far away," Clay adds, a wistful sigh ending his sentence. "Didn't she just look so sexy and perfect sitting on George's lap like that?" Nick groans and I blush hotly as Clay replies, "Yeah, and George too, I saw his shirt was unbuttoned and I almost choked. I feel so bad I accidentally outed him but I do love him, I love them both, they're so perfect in their own ways," "I wouldn't have them any different than they are now,"  
I almost squeal, instead opting to quickly quit out of the minecraft server, being the last of us four to do so. I tiptoe out of the room, racing down the hall back to George. I slip into his room, shutting the door behind me and leaning back against it, my eyes roaming over George hungrily. I bite my lip, his shirt hangs open, his hoodie abandoned on the floor. He's not the buffest of guys, he does have slightly noticeable abs, but he's still very attractive, his jeans resting low on his hips, the button undone. His erection is clearly visible even though male Omega's classically don't have the testosterone to have larger dicks. I wander over to him, his arms open to hold me, "You'll never guess what I heard them saying..." I whisper, swaying my hips as his eyes wander up and down my body.  
"What were they saying?" He bites his lip as his arms slip around my waist, capturing me. "They said some dirty things, you sure you wanna hear?" Looking up at him through my lashes I catch his gaze, his pupils blown wide, he swallows, "P-please~" I stand on my tiptoes, leaning in until my lips are beside his ear, "They admitted they wanted to fuck us," I whisper, "And now I can't stop thinking about Clay bending you over and fucking you while I watch, Nick having his way with me," He lets out a small moan, burying his face in my neck and picking me up, he takes me to his large bed. "Don't fucking do that to me," He pushes the shirt down my arms and then throws it away. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing our lips together as he properly removes his shirt, kissing back feverently.  
His hips push down against mine, trapping me underneath him, one of his hands grips my thigh while the other is tangled in my hair. "Feeling dominant today aren't we omega?" I giggle, grinding up against his erection, a strangled moan escapes his throat as he hooks a finger into my shorts and underwear. "You're wearing too much~!" He growls lightly, whipping them both off as I splutter indignantly, "Me?! It's you who's wearing too much, baby boy you need to get that dick out right now or I'm leaving-" He cuts me off with his lips, letting my hands push his jeans and underwear down. He kicks them off and then thrusts inside me, "You fit me so well~" I purr, arching my back, throwing my hands around his neck.  
He buries his face against my scent gland as I fit our bodies together, holding him tightly against me. His pheromones spur me on, begging for more, and I quickly flip us over, reaching my hand down between us and slipping a finger into his palace opening. He gasps, not expecting me to move on him like that, "Fuck~ Y/n you know me too well~" His hands grip my hips as I continue to slide up and down on his cock, adding another finger at the same time. "Imagine it's Clay fucking your hole~" I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Scream his name~" He cries out, "Clay~! Alpha~!" And I let my eyes roll back with the images in my head. He thrusts up into me, cumming around my fingers, desperate not to be left behind because he's so turned on by the ever-mysterious Clay. It doesn't take much though as I fall into a dream state, Nick fucking me while Clay fucks George.  
I cum violently, "George~! Nick~!" I shriek, my voice rising in volume between the two names that fall from my lips. My body slumps, still straddling George, and he quickly sits up, wrapping his arms around me and laying on his side. He pulls out with a hum, "You went somewhere dark didn't you? You dirty girl~" He mumbles, his lips wandering over my skin. Bathing in the afterglow and his post-sex smell I nod, "Mhmm~ You know I did~" George suddenly chuckles, "Imagine if they heard us having sex, wouldn't that be embarrasing?" I giggle,"Well~ Funny story Georgie, I never left the call~" He sits bolt upright, "Wait what?"  
His voice sounds deadly serious and I pout, "I want Nick to fuck me, why wouldn't I drop massive hints?" "Yes but-" "But nothing, you're bisexual for fuck sake, I know you love Clay~" My words are slurred with serotonin and weariness, but my limbs are even weaker as he pulls away, pulling his underwear and jeans back on. I lounge back on his bed, watching as he shrugs the shirt onto his shoulders after buttoning up his jeans, leaving the shirt hanging open, "If they heard ANYTHING, I swear to god I'm going to kill you," He says as he walks out. I roll my eyes, pulling on the deep red shirt I was wearing before and tiptoeing after him, standing in the doorway of my room as he walks in and unplugs my headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first smut for ya'll!!! Just between Gogy and reader for now, but Dream and Sapnap are coming!  
> I want ya'll to know aswell, even though I use their real names, I do not ship their real personas only their online personas so please don't come for me :|  
> -Chase


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Dream and Sapnap... What will they do when they find out George and Y/n are romantically involved?

George's pov

I tiptoe into her room, grabbing her abandoned headphones and unplugging them, realizing her mic was on push-to-talk anyway, "Horiffic wank!" An awful british accent cuts into the silence and I snort, realizing it's Nick. "Dude shut up, I know you went and jerked off too," Clay replies, laughing a little. "So what if I did, at least I wasn't exclusively thinking about Y/n," Dream gasps, "How dare you assume I'm straight!" I cover my mouth with a hand as he continues, "I proudly jerked off to the both of them and you damn well know it," Nick groans, "Just imagining either one of them, or both~ fuck, both would be fantastic, imagining either one of them bent over, submissive, offering themselves to us~"

I hear something behind me and I whip around, locking eyes with Y/n as she falls to her knees, "I want him~" She whimpers, "I want him to fuck me, own me, wreck me, Alpha~!" "Should I press it?" I ask her as she staggers over to me, burying her face in my scent gland. "It's so hard to hold myself back from telling George what I want when we aren't recording, god I want everything with him," Clay says, "I want everything with all three of you," Nick laughs, "Clay and Nick, destroying Alpha stereotypes since forever ago," She nods to my previous question, oddly quiet as I press the talk button. "Guys?" I say quietly, speaking into her mic.

"George what the hell!" Clay shouts, a thump coming from his end, "You scared the shit out of me!" Nick stays silent and I beg Y/n to stay quiet aswell, "Is it more expensive to fly to America from the UK or to the UK from America?" I ask, covering her mouth with my hand as an extra precaution. "I don't know, why?" Nick asks. I blush, now in full view of the facecam, bearing most of Y/n's weight as she leans against me, "I want to meet you guys. We want to meet you," I say, unaware that she has wriggled her way out of my grip and is trying to form words, "Nick!" She gasps, drawing his attention and I swear under my breath, "Alpha~" She keens and two separate crashing noises come one after the other from the call.

"Holy fuck-" Nick breathes, barely audible, "What do you want?" He asks nervously. "You. Both of you~ All three of you~" She turns my head to face her and kisses me roughly, her body only barely covered by my shirt which goes to her mid-thigh and isn't buttoned. Clay is oddly silent but I can tell he's interested and I kiss back, hoping this urges him to do something. "I'm booking flights right now, you both better be in heat when we get there," He growls and we pull away from each other, waiting on Nick for a response. After a few seconds of silence he says: "Add me onto your second flight Clay, I'll meet you at whatever airport you first land at,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA THIS IS LATE I KNOW, I KEPT RUNNING OUT OF TIME AND NOT BEING ABLE TO POST BUT IT'S HERE NOW ^-^  
> -Chase


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I FORGOT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY! HERE, HAVE SOME SMUT AS AN APOLOGY

Skip about a week, your pov

George and I both skipped our heat suppressants two days ago and we now have to wait until after the heat is over to take them again. Living alone with just the two of us has its perks: It means we can walk around naked upstairs, our heats are generally in sync and we can endure it together (if one of us forgets the suppressants, it puts the other in heat aswell because of the pheromones, regardless of heat control), and we share the same bed every night. I feel the familiar ache in my abdomen and I sigh, "Hopefully they get here soon, I need a knot or I'm going to go crazy," George agrees with a humph, "Did you remember to tell them where the spare key is?" He asks. I nod, "Otherwise they wouldn't be able to get in cause we certainly aren't going to answer the door," He laughs and I flop over onto my front, feeling my body temperature rise every second.

After about two hours of lounging around, our symptoms have fully developed, we lay naked in each others arms on his bed. Wanna sleep, sleep, knot, Alpha, Alpha please, Alpha! My inner Omega is going crazy. Neither of us have ever actually had a knot before, but now that it's happening I'm glad it's going to be Clay and Nick. "H-how you holding up baby?" George mumbles against my fiery skin, the 'h' sound dragging out as he struggles to form a coherent sentence. I shake my head, "Need Alpha~" I whisper, my voice cracking slightly. "I-I know baby, just h-hold out for a-a little longer ok?" He kisses my forehead and through the haze I hear a door slam. We exchange a glance, our pupils blown wide, "They're here?" He mutters, trying to sit up with weak and desperate limbs. This heat is extra bad because it's been bottled up for so long.

"Alpha~!" I cry out, desperate at this point for any contact with an Alpha. I hear a thump below me, then two sets of footsteps climbing the stairs, "Omega!" Nick's voice fills the house and I smile, my eyes filling with tears, "Here~" I moan, crawling to the edge of the bed away from George's comforting arms and then awkwardly slipping to the ground with a thud, my thighs weak and slippery with both my own slick and George's. George stays put as I try to stand, leaning on the bed for support as Nick and, who I assume is, Clay burst through the door. He's got dirty blonde hair, pale skin and brown-green eyes that are roaming over George behind me. I reach for them and Nick races over, collecting me into his arms gently, softly, as if I may break with the slightest jerk. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clay join George, kneeling beside the bed.

"How are you guys doing?" Nick asks, pressing a kiss to my forehead and I snort, "Did you come here to comfort us or to fuck us? We're in heat like you asked!" I whine, burying my face in his neck, breathing in his scent of caramel and freshly cut oak. "What do you think Nick? Should we fuck 'em?" Clay asks, drawing my attention to him as he pulls his shirt off, a smirk on his face. George catches my attention next as he rolls his eyes and I giggle, my head growing foggier every second as the two Alpha's start properly releasing their delicious pheromones, flooding the room. I lean into Nick, nipping his neck up to his jaw before pressing a desperate kiss to his lips, preventing him from replying. He kisses back, lifting me up and trapping me under him on the other side of George's bed.

He shifts down slightly, kissing down my neck and chest, "There's nothing stopping me, so I don't know what you're waiting for," He says between kisses. "Get a move on, Clay!" George groans, pulling Clay down on top of him. "So desperate~" Clay smiles and Nick pulls his hoodie and shirt off. I arch my back, grabbing one of his hands and lacing our fingers together, resting my hand on the bed so he's hovering over me, leant on our interwoven hands. His other hand runs fiery trails down my skin as he admires me in person for the first time, purring quietly with satisfaction, "You're so beautiful~" He whispers, his eyes so full of emotion, "All ours~"

He unbuttons his pants as I purr back, baring my neck towards him to show my submission, I'm offering myself to him. His teeth graze against my scent gland but he doesn't bite down, doesn't mark me. Casting my faraway gaze to the other two I see Clay has already buried himself in George with loud purring which causes slick to gush from my hole as I moan, spurring Nick on. I don't even realize he's naked until he's pressed against my entrance, asking for permission, submission. He continues purring, my clenched and shaking muscles relaxing and allowing space and entrance for his massive Alpha cock. I lock eyes with him, squeezing his hand, "Alpha~" I keen, "Want your knot, want it, need it so bad~!" I cry and he thrusts sharply into me, filling me completely.

"Alpha~" I hear George moan, his hand flopping just beside my head, and I reach out my free hand, clutching it. He tightens his grip on my hand, "This is-" "-amazing~!" I finish George's sentence and Clay chuckles, "Glad we could help~" He says, not relenting his attack on George's hole. Nick's thrusts hit me deeper every second and I arch my back again, pressing my chest against his as he presses his lips to mine again. He's fucking me, yes, yes, Alpha's fucking me, George is getting what he wants, Nick, Alpha, want his knot, want his pups, want him to cum inside me, fill me up, yes, yes! "Alpha~" I groan and my inner omega sings as I cum around his cock, my eyes fluttering shut as he is knot swells at my entrance, the burn from his thrusts deliciously licking through me.

I become distant, locked to this reality by Nick's body and George's hand, hearing only Nick's soothing voice, "Do you want all of my knot? Want me to fill you up with my cum?" He mutters. "Yes! Alpha, fill me up! Oh~" George squeezes my hand, "Come on, knot her already, I wanna see her face," My eyes fly open and I realize both George and Clay are now watching us, locked at the hips as I will be with Nick in a short while. Nick presses his lips to mine for a second, "Want your knot, Alpha please~!" I moan, "Please!" After a few seconds he thrusts sharply twice then buries himself fully inside me, a warm feeling spreading through my core as his knot swells to fill me.

Spent, he lowers himself onto me, our bodies pressed together as George giggles beside me. My eyes flutter shut and I focus on nothing but the feeling of Nick's knot inside of me, my core filled to the brim with warm cum, an alpha here to care for me. "How does it feel?" George asks and I open my eyes again, peering up at him: He must have gotten Clay to flip them over because he's straddling Clay's hips, looking down at me with a blissed out smile on his face. "It feels..." I trail off, unable to find the words and he nods, "I get it, can't describe it," I let go of his and Nick's hands, slipping my arms around his back instead and just hold him, my face buried in his scent gland. After a few seconds he rolls over so I'm straddling his hips, ending up just beside Clay so my leg is pressed against George's, both of us facing the same direction.

I place a hand on my stomach, feeling Nick's knot inside of me as George cups my face and presses an open-mouthed, lazy kiss to my lips, indulging in my taste for longer than is necessary to put on a show for the Alpha's beneath us. After we drift away, I giggle, "What's so funny?" Clay asks. I let my head fall slightly, my eyes closed: "We fantasized about this, but now that it's actually happening: it's so much better than anything I imagined," Nick smiles, purring gently as Clay sits up underneath George, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. "The feeling's mutual," He hums, laying back down and tugging George to lay back on his chest. Yawning, I resume my position laid on Nick's chest, his knot likely to keep us locked together for the next hour or so, feeling sleep crawl it's way into my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> -Chase


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S LATE I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE IT THIS LONG

My eyes flutter open, my head feels fresh, not heat-clouded, and I smile. Pushing myself up with hands on either side of Nick's body, I admire him out of the heat-haze, biting my lip gently. His arms are wrapped around me, his hands placed on my back to hold me. "He's hot," A whisper beside me rouses me and I lock eyes with George, "So is Clay," I reply, equally quiet so the Alpha's won't wake. He's laying beside Clay, his leg slung over Clay's torso and I suddenly become hyper-aware of the absence of Nick's knot, freeing me from the room to get food. I sit back, letting him slide out of me as I plant my unsteady feet on the floor. His hands slip away from my skin and I quickly pull the covers of George's bed up to his arms that he just crossed over his chest and then look to George, 'Breakfast?' I mouth, pointing out the window at the rising sun.

He smiles, shifting out of Clay's grasp and heading to the ensuite bathroom, "I'll meet you down there," He whispers as I collect my underwear and Nick's discarded hoodie from the floor. I head downstairs and dart into the bathroom, placing the hoodie on the benchtop as I seat myself on the toilet, relieving myself of both kinds. A significant amount of other liquids leak from my undercarriage and I blush, placing a hand on my stomach that has bulged slightly: A good sign, he knotted me properly. After I've finished leaking, I quickly wipe and then pull on my underwear and Nick's hoodie, flushing the toilet and exiting the bathroom. George grabs my hand out of nowhere and drags me into the kitchen, "Pancakes?" He asks, excited, and I nod in reply, already turning to get the ingredients out of the cupboards.

He hasn't bothered with a shirt, I notice, falling back on underwear and sweatpants, exposing his knot bump in all it's glory. I place a hand on his stomach, kissing his cheek, "Clay really did a number on you, huh baby?" He blushes and pulls the front of my hoodie up, resting his hand on my own bump, "I'm not the only one with a post Alpha-sex bump baby~!" He coos, tickling my sides. I squeal happily in protest, twisting away as the hoodie falls back to mid-thigh. After a few messy mixing minutes, I bump him out of the way of the stovetop and start flipping the pancakes, "When do you think they'll wake up?"

He shrugs, grabbing a plate out and covering it with a folded tea towel, "They were out cold, it's more common for the Omega to wake up first, remember?" I hum as I flip the first pancake onto the plate, "I know, I just wanna properly get to know them, and they had the flight, who knows how long they'll be out for," He gasps, "I totally forgot about the flight..." I look over at him pointedly and he laughs, "They'll have to adjust to the timezone too," I flip another pancake onto the pile and after about eight minutes we have enough for all four of us. "Wanna go wake them up?" He asks, leaning against the kitchen island. I smirk cheekily, "Do I?" I ask rhetorically, running the tap in the pan so it's easier to wash later and then storing the pancakes in the oven, setting it to keep the pancakes warm.

He smiles, "I'll race you up there!" He takes off running and I cry out, "Hey no fair!" I shout, chasing after him. I'm hot on his heels when he throws the door to his bedroom open and races to the bed, diving in and hiding behind Clay. His movement rouses the both of them and I yell an unintelligible war cry, grabbing a discarded pillow from the ground and throwing it at George. Clay shouts in surprise, sitting up sharply as George throws it back, hitting me in the face. "Hide me!" He says, wrapping his arms around Clay's torso from behind, "She's crazy!" I laugh, crawling onto the bed, but he's too fast and he slips away around the other side of Clay as he sits there, confused.

Eventually, I tackle him onto the bed between the two Alphas, straddling his waist as he covers his face with his arms. "What did he do?" Nick asks sleepily, his hand resting comfortingly on my thigh. "He challenged me to a race and then took off without giving me a countdown!" I complain, grabbing his wrists and trying to pull them away from his face. "That's cheating George," Clay says, mock disappointment in his voice. George wails, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Please!" Eventually I manage to get his hands away from his face and I push them out of the way, falling lightly forwards and pressing my lips to his. He kisses back, running his fingers through my hair as the Alpha's both get up and half-dress.

They start heading towards the door and George disconnects our lips, "Just bring your bags in here, the beds big enough for the four of us!" George calls after them, struggling to get the words out between my searching lips. Once they've left the room, George flips us over and rests his head on my chest, "Your boobs are so soft," He mumbles and I blush, "Portable pillows," "Not even close," I reply, "Surely they're uncomfortable," He further nuzzles his head into my chest, his next words muffled by the fabric of Nick's hoodie: "Not listening! Can't hear you, I love you!" I wriggle in protest, "George! The pancakes!" "Eh, they're fine," The other two come back in as he says this, changed into fresher clothes than what they wore on the journey here. Nick is wearing a pair of grey sweatpants shorts with a black hoodie and Clay is wearing a green pair of basketball shorts with a white hoodie.

George pushes himself up with his arms, a cheeky smile on his face, "Nick come here, come see the number you did on her," I blush, covering my face with my hands as George moves, letting Nick collect me into his arms. He slides his hands down to my legs, softly gripping my thighs as I sit, straddling his thighs with my hands still covering my face. I feel his breath on my neck, his grip slide up to my torso. A cool breeze on my mid-section makes me blush further as his gaze passes across my stomach. I move my hands, grabbing the hem of the hoodie from his hand and covering my face with that instead. I feel his hand slip around my back, the other stroking my stomach, "So beautiful~" He purrs, "You felt so good, so willing and submissive~" His words grow softer as he speaks and I push the hoodie down from my face, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

His arms shift into a better position across my back, holding me equally as tight, feeling the unspoken emotion and reciprocating. "I love you," I whisper, my face buried in his shoulder, tears slipping from my eyes, my voice cracking. "Hey, hey now, what's wrong? Why're you crying baby girl?" He mumbles, moving so he can look at my face. His hands cup my cheeks, wiping my tears away with the pads of his thumbs, "I don't know why I'm crying," I mumble, "I just love you," My hands reach up, resting on the backs of his as he just holds me. I feel George's arms wrap around me, his cheek pressed sideways against my back as Nick rests his forehead on mine. My body shakes as I quietly sob, emotions rolling from me like waves, almost drowning me. Nick presses little kisses to my salty lips, letting me breathe but making sure I know I'm not alone.

I feel Clay's hand on my thigh, too big to be George's, gripping the softness there. Surrounded so closely by the three boys I love the most in the entire world my body doesn't know how to respond. George, who I've known inside and out for over five years now, Clay who, although only very recently showed his face, has been a big part of both mine and George's lives the past few years, and Nick, ever the clown of the group brightening my day with his little quips and giggles. George's scent is intoxicating, I lose myself in it whenever we become intimate, Clay's hands feel so gentle but so protecting, the pads of his fingers roughed through some unknown activity, and Nick's arms, I have decided, are my favourite place to be, his hair my favourite thing to run my fingers through, willing and submissive only for these three boys.


	8. UMMMMM

OKAY SO I LEFT THIS AND I'M NOT GONNA LIE I KINDA FORGOT IT EXISTED FOR A BIT BUT I COME BACK AND HOLY SHIT...

3.7K READS???

140 KUDOS??????

Honest to god this started as a story I wrote for myself, as most of my fanfictions do, but I decided to post it online to see if anyone would like it and apparently you guys do!

I'm working on getting it finished, I'll try post chapters more often, I've just been busy with school and all that so I hope y'all can forgive me

Thank you so much again, I feel bad I haven't posted more  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure unadulterated fucking, just the way it should be :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I would like to say, if anyone is uncomfortable with me using their real names (Clay/Nick) Please tell me, it's an easy fix, it was just more comfortable for me to write using real names rather than 'Sapnap' (I can change Dream's with no trouble, Sapnap's is a little harder).  
> It's a fanfic about the characters of George, Dream, and Sapnap, because they don't show everything online of course, and as fans, we are fans of what they show us, what they let us see.  
> Just because I use their real names does not mean I am shipping the real people.

"Mmmm~ You both smell so nice~" Clay mumbles, catching a whiff of George's post-sex pheromones mixed in with mine, our heat symptoms beginning to return-though slowly- and the Alpha's have yet to notice. "Let us make you feel good," Clay whispers, his breath fanning my shoulder. George hums against my back, his hands gripping the edge of my hoodie ready to pull it off.

At my assent, the hoodie is whipped over my head, exposing my upper half to the three of them. Clay's lips find my skin, George making way for him to pleasure me, to prove his love. As if it needed proving, he's here, what more could we ask for? I feel his lips trail across my shoulder to my neck, his chest pressed against my back as I lean back into him, Nick gripping my thighs protectively. I feel Clay's teeth graze my warm skin, "How do you want me~" He mumbles, lazily dragging his lips along what he can reach of my jawline.

I'm breathless, lost for words as I feel his solid erection pressing against my butt. "Omega~ He asked you a question," Nick mumbles, "Use your words~" His fingers push my underwear to the side, dipping into my heat. I gasp, "I-" I swallow, suddenly shy and unsure. George's lips are upon mine in an instant, comforting me, "Slow and steady, one in her ass the other in her cunt," He instructs when his lips leave mine.

I feel my face heat up in a blush, "C-can my body handle that?" Nick smiles, his eyes dark, "We're about to find out," George coos softly, "I know your body as much as I know my own, if not more, trust me," I look over to him, meeting his lust-filled gaze. "Safeword is Pandas," Clay mumbles, pulling his hoodie, shorts and underwear off. I giggle, relaxing slightly at the chosen safeword as Nick also strips. 

I feel Clay's fingers probing around my hole, slipping in and stretching me out slightly, and the realisation crosses my mind that he can't stretch me out nearly enough to match the size of what's to come. I take a few deep breaths as Nick's fingers join Clay's but at my cunt, "Use her slick as lube," He mumbles over my shoulder, bringing his hand back and licking his slick-coated fingers.

I cast a frantic glance over at George who is leant back, palming his dick through his sweatpants, but at the panic in my eyes he stops and grabs my hand, "It's alright, they won't hurt you~" He soothes me, petting my hair with his free hand. Clay's hand dips itself into my palace and I let out a breathy moan, before it pulls back. He wraps his hand around his thick cock, coating it with my slick, "You go first, it'll be harder for her to adjust to you," Nick says, purring into my neck.

The vibrations spread through my body as I feel Clay's tip against my hole. Nick's purring grows in intensity as Clay pushes into me inch by agonizing inch. I clench my eyes shut, gripping George's hand tightly, arching my back. "I'll stop, just tell me," Clay's worried voice cuts through and I shake my head, "I can do it, keep going," I grit my teeth as he slows his entry, crying out only once before he fully sheaths himself in my ass.

I feel his fingers digging into my hips, feel the tension in his skin against mine, his will to hold himself back while I adjust. "Mmmm tell me when you're feeling alright~" Nick mumbles, pressing a kiss to my lips and then trailing his mouth along my jawline and down my neck, the opposite side to Clay.

I take a few deep breaths, growing accustomed to the feeling of Clay's dick in my ass, and then Nick accidentally jerks me which pushes Clay further against me. His dick hits an extra-sensitive place inside me and I practically fall apart in their arms, moaning out a string of profanities. I feel Clay giggle behind me, "I take it that feels good~?" He whispers, I can hear the smile in his voice.

I nod, letting my head fall back onto his shoulder as Nick positions himself, "If it hurts too much I'll stop," He says, his tip passing into my hot, wet cunt as Clay purrs me into relaxing for him. I feel every inch of his cock sliding into me, every thick, solid inch bringing me closer to a premature orgasm as my breathing becomes more rapid, my free hand knotted in Clay's hair. George giggles, "She's gonna come, keep going Nick!"

My eyes widen, stars flitting across my vision as, even before he's fully inside me, I come violently. "Oh my god, we did that? We barely did anything!" Clay says, bearing most of my weight. "She's never had sex with anyone except me, and my dick isn't as big as yours," George replies matter-of-factly, "Taking two probably over-stimulated her," I gasp as Nick finally connects his hips to mine, fully sheathing himself inside my cunt, "Yeah no shit!" I breathe.

"Ooo! You guys should mark her, this is the perfect opportunity!" George says, "If you knot her at the same time then mark her, you should be able to quickly mark me too if you want," His voice trails away, getting more unsure as his sentence continues as if he thinks Clay and Nick won't want to be bound to him.

A few tears slip down my cheeks as I reach for George with the hand that was in Clay's hair, "George~" I mumble, pulling him towards me with our intertwined fingers. The look on his face breaks my heart and in that moment, I realise that I can't -I won't -let Nick and Clay mark me without also marking him.

I press my lips to his and try to tell him, without using words, that he will always be my first and the most important to me. He kisses back reverently, savoring my taste as if it's the last time he ever will and I whine sadly as he pulls away again. "If I want?" Clay asks, confused, oblivious to the sudden mood change of both of his shared omegas.

Fortunately, what he continues with makes the both of us smile, "Of course I want you, you're sexy, handsome, perfect, funny, gorgeous, I could go on," Nick chuckles, "No need to look so nervous George, we're both into guys and girls," George fumbles with his words for a second, "B-bisexual?" Nick shrugs in reply, "Never thought about putting a name to it," "Anyway once we're done with Y/n you're next," Clay's words send shivers through George's body, his eyes filling with delight as the pair adjust so he can see better.

I don't want to let go of his hand but his grip slips from mine as he resumes touching himself, he has to come to be at the right state of high to be marked. Nick's hands brush over my skin, one gripping my thigh, the other my hip. “God, I can feel myself making her abdomen bulge,” He growls, “I could almost cum right now,”

I feel Clay begin to shift beneath me, his dick slipping out a few inches before pushing in and Nick, not wanting to be left behind, begins thrusting slowly. My body is aching in all the right ways, "F-faster~" I moan quietly, and they obey, picking up the pace. "You look beautiful Y/n," I hear George say, his voice husky and needy. The words register in my brain-barely-but I make no effort to reply, lost and faraway.

I can feel every slight movement, every adjustment, every thrust as sharply as if it were a knife dug into my skin, piercing and clear. "Oh you went back into heat didn't you, good girl~" I hear Clay growl and my pussy leaks more slick past Nick's cock in response to his words. "Alpha!" I keen, "Fill me up, knot me~ Please~!" I'm a mess and I know they're close, their thrusts growing faster, harder as they chase their own highs.

I feel Nick's grip on my body tighten significantly, painfully, but it only adds to the stimulation, Clay's hands gripping my hand and other hip. "Clay~" Nick groans, "You better be ready~" Clay's only reply is a wordless moan, chorused by George's moaning as he comes, and Clay's knot balloons inside me, Nick's following right after. I feel capillaries burst under my skin as I come with them and Clay's teeth break the skin of my back gland. Nick's teeth sink into the skin on my neck, pumping their pheromones into me. I cry out, "I can feel you! Oh~" Unable to support myself, I fall into Nick's arms as George finds his way to us. "Nick hurry!" Clay says, sinking his teeth into George's neck gland. His back arches, allowing Nick clear access to his back gland and he bites down, repeating the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody on one of the previous chapters asked me to explain A/B/O so I guess here it is, I'm sorry if it's bad I'm really shit at explaining stuff.  
> The whole premise is based around the kind of mating cycles that wolves/wild canines have within their packs, but more intense.  
> There's:  
> Alpha's, strong, dominant, typically male.  
> Omega's, typically weaker/softer, mostly female, submissive.  
> and Beta's, female and male, mate with each other rather than with Alpha's and Omega's who typically keep to each other.
> 
> You've encountered the word 'Heat' by now, it's basically, something only Omega's experience, a way more intense period with a lot more liquids (called slick) and a lot less control and coherence. Omega's in heat will typically do anything to get an Alpha.  
> Alpha's have something called a Rut, which is like a period of time where they are like, more angry/aggravated than usual, and they also have something called a Knot. A knot is a part of the dick that locks the mated pair together for an amount of time and basically ensures pregnancy, and it also helps calm and Omega's heat. If you really want to know then look it up.  
> Beta's don't have either, however they are influenced by the scents of both, driven to either please an omega or beg for an Alpha.  
> For Male Omegas, yes they do have a uterus and can get pregnant, yes they do have heats and that can be dangerous. Some people write it as they don't have a vagina, but I personally do so if you don't like that then why are you still here? Side note: It's very very very rare for a male omega to get a female omega pregnant, and vice versa with two male omegas.  
> For Female Alphas, no they do not have a dick, which seems counterproductive, but they can get an omega pregnant. Their knot is located in the clitoris, which becomes engorged and locks the pair together.  
> Extra things, when an Alpha purrs near an Omega they become calmed, Omega purrs are only a sign of satisfaction or comfort, and the Alpha command can be resisted with training and practice. It is easier to resist a command that doesn't come from your mate, and this may be a part of the story later.
> 
> When and Alpha and Omega become mated it's like a transfer/trade of pheromones that involves biting the mating gland. Commonly Beta's cannot be a part of this, however they do have a mating gland on their wrist and neck that time has forgotten about. Mated circles between more than one Omega and more than one Alpha aren't uncommon but they are difficult and to get it first try requires a lot of trust and a lot of love. When mated, the Omega will get a 'collar' around their neck/chest area which displays a color of their Alpha in a swirling pattern completely unique to that pair like a tattoo. (Also forced Mates/rape and then unwanted mating is punishable by death because that's the only way to break the bond)
> 
> If there's anything I missed, please tell me and I'll try to add it in :)


End file.
